onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Bishop
}} The '''Bishop' is a minor supporting character on Once Upon a Time. He is the unnamed religious official who wed Snow White and Prince Charming, during a ceremony that is interrupted by the Evil Queen. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} During Snow White and Prince Charming's wedding, the groom says "I do." The priest then asks if Snow White is willing to take this husband and love him for all eternity. Their altar has the look of a small gazebo in the middle of a large room in the palace, surrounded by hundreds of guests. Snow White says "I do", and the priest pronounces them husband and wife. Everyone celebrates by clapping their hands, even a grumpy Grumpy, although with some reluctance. When the prince and princess move towards one another for the expected kiss, they are startled by the sound of the doors being opened wide. Everyone stares at the entrance to the room: there stands the Evil Queen, Snow White's stepmother. With a smirk, she says "Sorry I'm late", and rapidly walks across the room, as though she's sliding. Two security guards move in towards her, but all it takes is for her to open her arms wide and they are sent flying to opposite directions. People scream. Doc tells people "It's the Queen, run!", but Snow White takes the Prince's sword from his garment and points it at her, telling everyone that she's no longer a queen, she's nothing more than an evil witch. The prince tells his wife there's no need to stoop to her level. He takes the sword back from Snow's hand, and tells the Queen that she's wasting her time, she's already lost. "And I will not let you ruin this wedding", he adds. She says "Oh, I haven't come here to ruin anything. On the contrary, dear. I've come to give you a gift." Snow White tells her they want nothing from her, to which the witch replies, as everyone attending tries not to look at her, "But you shall have it. My gift to you is this happy, happy day. But tomorrow, my real work begins. You've made your vows, now I make mine! Soon, everything you love, everything all of you love, will be taken from you... forever. And out of your suffering, will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do." She then turns her back to them and walks away. The Prince calls out to her, and when she turns back to him he hurls the sword at her. The object flies towards her in a straight manner, but she dissipates in smoke just as it's about to hit her. Everyone in the audience gasps with surprise, and the Prince embraces his wife, before a stunned bishop. ("Pilot"/"The Thing You Love Most"/"The New Neverland") 'After the Second Curse' 'Season 4' }} Once obtaining blood that has the ability to give magic to his quill, the Author begins writing the villains their happy endings, just as he promised Rumplestiltskin. In his new story, entitled "Heroes and Villains," Isaac writes Zelena's happy ending to be that of her marrying Robin Hood, who is in fact Regina's true love. The bells wrung at Robin and Zelena's wedding - which is performed by the bishop - are suppose to represent the ending of the story, so it's up to Emma and Henry to stop this. They convince Regina to crash the wedding, but she is stopped by Rumple, who has caught on to what is happening. He ends up stabbing her in a sword fight, and as Robin and Zelena exit the chapel after being pronounced married, they notice a dying Regina, and make their way over to her, followed by the wedding attendants. Henry does indeed save the day, however, by taking some of Regina's blood for the quill, and he writes that Isaac's whole new story is entirely reversed. This sends everyone back home to Storybrooke. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 422 17.png Promo 422 48.png Promo 422 50.png Promo 422 52.png Category:Minor Supporting Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Unnamed Characters